Conventionally, there is known a clip in which the clip is configured with a male member and a female member, both being formed with polyacetal or other resin material, and an elastically deformable collar-form part for sealing is provided on the male member, the collar-form part being formed in an umbrella form having a size capable of completely covering from above an installation flange part of the female member and contacting with a panel (for example, see paragraph numbers to [0014] and FIGS. 1 to 5 in patent document 1).
Also, there is conventionally known clip in which the clip is configured with a pin member and a grommet being formed with resin, and a seal member having elastic deforming ability, and the seal member is squashed between a head part of the pin member and a collar part of the grommet (for example, see paragraphs [0010] to [0015] and FIGS. 1 to 3 of patent document 2).